starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Saesee Tiin/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = 19 ABY (16:15:22), Coruscant[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |hidep = |especie = Iktotchi |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.88 metros |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Amarillos-grisáceos |piel = Naranja oscuro |ciber = |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = Omo BouriThe New Essential Guide to Characters |aprendices = }} Saesee Tiin fue un Maestro Jedi iktotchi y miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica. Habiendo aprendido con el estimado Maestro Omo Bouri, Tiin raramente hablaba y se mantenía cerrado a sí mismo. Tiin, quien nunca escogió un Padawan propio, obtuvo el rango de General Jedi en el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Un renombrado as de cazas estelares, Tiin había nacido en Iktotch, la luna de Iktotchon. Debido al maltrato de los vientos de la luna, la especie de Tiin había desarrollado una piel dura y características contundentes. Un telépata natural, el Maestro Tiin falló en prever su muerte a manos del secreto Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Darth Sidious. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|175px|Saesee Tiin Nacido en la luna de Iktotch, Saesee Tiin fue introducido al pilotaje durante sus años jóvenes, aparentando ser un piloto natural.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Cuando exploradores de la Orden Jedi identificaron al joven chico como un sensible a la Fuerza, fue llevada a la Orden para ser entrenado en la academia en Coruscant. Criado dentro del Templo Jedi, Tiin encontraba embarazoso que sus habilidades telepáticas naturales fuesen ridiculizadas por sus compañeros. Mientras que ellos creían que estos poderes le daban una ventaja injusta en la academia, Tiin creía que era más un obstáculo, ya que tenía que aprender a controlar sus habilidades. Sin embargo, Tiin admitiría que sus habilidades le daban una ventaja durante los combates con sables láser ya que sus oponentes involuntariamente revelaban su estrategia mediante sus pensamientos. Debido a sus habilidades únicas, Tiin era rechazado por sus compañeros y se volvió extremadamente solitario. Cuando Tiin aprendió a afinar sus habilidades en mentes particulares, captó la atención de un Concejal Jedi wol cabasshite, el Maestro Omo Bouri.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Tras graduarse de la academia, Tiin aceptó el pedido de Bouri de aprendizaje y se convirtió en su Padawan. El Maestro Bouri era único, ya que se comunicaba a través de pulsos de energía fonémica con contornos sintácticos en un campo magnético que controlaba con su lengua. Debido a que el cerebro de Bouri estaba muy evolucionado, Tiin se encontró con algo totalmente nuevo: un cerebro que no podía entender. Intrigado, Tiin centró todo su tiempo en entender el uso de la Fuerza de su Maestro para expandir sus extraordinarias habilidades telepáticas. Capaz de controlar su propia mente y diferenciar pensamientos alrededor de la galaxia, Tiin también aprendió de Borui el significado de la dedicación completa hacia la Orden. Viajando con su Maestro por años y eventualmente pasando la Prueba de Caballero, Tiin se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi completo. Cuando el Maestro Bouri murió en una misión funesta, Tiin rechazó hablar en el funeral Jedi y cayó en un largo período de desolación. Mientras seguía el camino del Guardián Jedi, Tiin, aislado, perfeccionaba sus habilidades como un piloto as en los Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Jedi. A pesar de la importancia que su maestro había tenido en su vida, Saesee Tiin rechazó aceptar un Padawan propio, a pesar del aliento del Jedi Mace Windu. En lugar de eso, Tiin se volvió más hacia su interior, buscando maneras de comunicarse con su Maestro muerto a través de la Fuerza. Si Tiin logró hacerlo es desconocido, pero gran parte de su tiempo como Caballero fue empleado en este empeño. Maestro Jedi thumb|right|180px|[[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin]] Eventualmente, tras una distinguida carrera, Saesee Tiin fue ascendido al rango de Maestro por el Alto Consejo Jedi. Tras una larga deliberación, el Consejo invitó a Tiin a tomar un asiento en el Consejo como miembro a largo plazo. Poco después, Tiin estaba en Coruscant cuando la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark estalló; junto con los otros Concejales presentes, él ayudó al Padawan Sha Koon a encauzar a los soldados de la República y Jedi atrapados durante la pelea. Mientras la Armada de la República se preparaba para atacar las fuerzas de Iaco Stark, Tiin, con sus asombrosas habilidades de vuelo y un firme liderazgo, fue una elección obvia para comandar el escuadrón de cazas. Dirigió a los Escuadrones Rojo y Azul a la victoria en la Quinta Batalla de Qotile.Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War En numerosas ocasiones, las habilidades de vuelo del Maestro Tiin salvaron las vidas de sus compañeros Jedi. Cuando una guerra estalló en el sistema Yinchorri, tres equipos de Jedi fueron enviados a encontrar el Centro de Comando Yinchorri. Pilotando un [[Crucero espacial clase Consular|crucero clase Consular]] a Yinchorr con el Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi como copiloto, fueron emboscados sobre el planeta por naves de ataque yinchorris. Al entrar en el campo de gravedad del planeta, Tiin usó sus mejoradas habilidades de la Fuerza para tomar un extremadamente peligroso curso de la acción: utilizó el hiperimpulsor y fue alrededor del planeta a hipervelocidad. Habiendo logrado el salto con éxito, Tiin aterrizó la lanzadera y entró en meditación con el Maestro Windu en una colina mientras el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn y el Padawan Kenobi fueron a reconocer el terreno del área cercana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo fuese forzado a atacar a los guerreros yinchorri, luchando por sus vidas mientras los otros dos equipos convergían en el planeta. Cuando los equipos de los Maestros Eeth Koth y Micah Giiett arribaron para esparcir el ataque, el Maestro Tiin avanzó a uno de los tanques yinchorri y lo deshabilitó para que sus aliados pudiesen avanzar a la nave de rescate. Despegando la nave cuando los sobrevivientes estuvieron a bordo, el Maestro Tiin pilotó la nave al espacio, donde se le unió la Armada. Cuando el Consejo contactó a los equipos, Tiin llevó a la nave a las coordenadas previstas en el interior del planeta Uhanayih, donde estaba localizado el centro de comando. Con el centro de comando asegurado por la Armada, Tiin y los otros sobrevivientes regresaron a Coruscant.Jedi Council: Acts of War [[Archivo: Spiralstarfighter.jpg|left|thumb|230px|El Espiral Cerrada, caza estelar personal de Tiin, sobre Coruscant]] A pesar de la prohibición del Consejo de accesorios personales, el Maestro Tiin tenía un caza personal que le había sido dado por un grupo de diplomáticos duros agradecidos. Habiendo llamado Espiral Cerrada al caza patrulla Machete-9 de SoroSuub, Tiin lo pilotó en varias misiones, y lo guardaba en el complejo de hangares del Templo. Actualizando constantemente todos sus sistemas, Tiin removió el sensor electrónico y los sistemas de mapas de las bases de datos. Fue en la Espiral Cerrada que el Maestro Tiin realizó una de sus andanzas más famosas. Por algunos años, Tiin había establecido estrechos vínculos con un grupo de luchadores de conciencia independiente llamados los Hijos e Hijas de la Libertad. El grupo luchaba por la causa de la libertad y eran usualmente aliados de la República. Sin embargo, cuando una facción dentro de los Hijos de la Libertado se volvió corrupta, salió para detenerlos. Fue una lucha desequilibrada, con Tiin en la Espiral Cerrada y los Hijos de la Libertad en tres naves de batalla. A pesar de superar en armas al iktotchi varias veces, los renegados no pudieron darle un solo disparo a la Espiral Cerrada. Con calma fría, Tiin anduvo destruyendo los escudos, motores y sistemas de armas de las tres naves. Finalmente él llevó a las tres naves atrapadas para que las recogiesen las fuerzas de la República.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels El Maestro Tiin enfrentó a Kenobi en un duelo en el Templo Jedi antes de la Misión a Obredaan, en el cual terminó venciendo Kenobi.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Tiin mantuvo su lugar en el Consejo Jedi, aunque con la típica humildad que expresaba sorpresa en su posición. Aunque él solía ser silencioso, los consejos que daba eran valorados por su franqueza y previsión; esto no detuvo a algunos de cuestionarse su utilidad en el cuerpo majestuoso. En el 32 ABY, Tiin dirigió un equipo Jedi a Asmeru para investigar el intento de asesinato del Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum. Mientras negociaban con la autoridad portuaria, su lanzadera fue atacada por cazas del grupo terrorista Frente Nebulosa y Tiin y sus compañeros debieron realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en un lago. Tras nadar hacia la costa, Tiin y los otros Jedi establecieron un campamento en unas ruinas en la isla y esperaron para encontrarse con sus atacantes. Siguiendo a un esclavo de la Casa Vandron hacia un pasaje secreto en el templo, los Jedi fueron dirigidos al continente donde entraron a una pequeña ciudad de la milicia del Frente Nebulosa, que había tomado el control de las áreas cercanas. Rodeados por los terroristas, los Jedi acordaron una tregua temporal, pero cuando los guardias abrieron fuego en los esclavos que habían llevado a los Jedi al continente, Tiin y los otros Maestros acordaron anular el acuerdos y atacar a los soldados. Persiguiéndolos cuando se retiraban, y luego cargando contra ellos nuevamente, Tiin y sus compañeros tomaron varios cazas estelares cuando arribaron refuerzos de Eriadu y mataron o dispersaron a los terroristas que restaban. Tras ordenar a los otros Jedi regresar a Coruscant, Tiin reprendió al Maestro Jinn por desafiar sus órdenes dirigirse al planeta Karfeddion a bordo del confiscado ''Halcón-Murciélago''. Más tarde Tiin fue enviado a Eriadu para la Cumbre de Comercio para proteger al Supremo Canciller de los intentos de asesinato del Frente Nebulosa. Tras descubrir que los droides en la delegación de la Federación de Comercio habían sido saboteados para llevar a cabo el asalto, Tiin dirigió al Padawan Kenobi y al Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi para proteger a los miembros de la Federación. Sin embargo, los miembros de la comisión habían activado su escudo de fuerza propio, causando que el fuego de los droides los destripase, con los Jedi mirando impotentes.Velo de Traiciones Aunque Tiin había predicho la caída de la carrera política de Valorum, él incorrectamente creyó que Ainlee Teem o Bail Antilles lo reemplazarían. Sin embargo, otras fuerzas estaban trabajando y Palpatine de Naboo tomó el título de Canciller durante el bloqueo de su mundo natal por la Federación de Comercio. Durante la crisis, el Maestro Tiin estaba presente en Coruscant cuando el Maestro Jinn contó que había sido atacado por un asesino zabrak que creía que era un Lord Sith. Cauteloso del retorno de los por mucho tiempo extintos Sith, el Consejo estuvo aún más sorprendido por los reportes de convergencia de la Fuerza alrededor de un niño, Anakin Skywalker. Tras evaluar al niño, el Consejo votó no entrenarlo debido a su edad; el Maestro Tiin había sido uno de los pocos en votar sí al entrenamiento del niño, junto con el Maestro Eeth Koth, quien también había entrado a la Orden a una avanzada edad. No fue hasta que el Maestro Jinn murió a manos del Sith que el Consejo reconsideró su decisión anterior. Luego de que el recientemente nombrado Cabalero Kenobi tomase a Skywalker como Padawan, Tiin se unió al resto del Consejo en Naboo en el funeral del Maestro Jinn.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Mientras estaba en Naboo, Tiin investigó la nave personal del asesino Sith luego de que varios oficiales del Departamento Judicial acabasen muertos mientras intentaban infiltrarse en él. Tras conseguir acceso a la Cimitarra, Tiin halló varios artefactos Sith y recomendó que debía ser llevada a los especialistas de la Orden para estudiarla inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiese ser estudiada en mayor medida, la nave fue perdida en el camino a Kuat. [[Archivo:Saesee Infiltrator.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Tiin investiga la Cimitarra]] Durante los siguientes diez años el Maestro Tiin mantuvo su asiento en el Consejo, aunque su servicio era continuamente cuestionado por su aparente poca contribución a las discusiones. Fue consultado por el Maestro de la Orden Windu con respecto a la misión del Jedi Quinlan Vos a Kiffex; aunque Tiin era partidario de Vos, no creía que la misión fuese una buena idea para alguien tan cercano al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El Maestro Windu consideraba esto pero finalmente ignoró el consejo de Tiin.Star Wars: Republic: Darkness Bien versado en la historia del pícaro líder militar Ashaar Khorda, Tiin ayudó a informar a sus compañeros Concejales acerca de los antecedentes del general annoo-dat. Desafortunadamente esto no previno la muerte del Maestro Yarael Poof a manos de Khorda; Tiin asistió al funeral del quermiano.Star Wars: Zam Wesell El Maestro Tiin ayudó a su compañera, la Maestra Adi Gallia, en un vuelo de prueba de un prototipo del [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Delta-7 Aethersprite]] sobre Coruscant durante la Crisis Separatista. Debido a su prueba, Saesee Tiin realizó varias modificaciones a los cazas estelares para aumentar su rendimiento antes de que fuese introducidas al Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares del Templo.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Cuando el Jedi Kenobi fue capturado en Geonosis por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Tiin junto con varios compañeros Jedi se dirigió a rescatarlo. Tras arribar al polvoriento planeta, Tiin luchó contra grandes cantidades de droides de combate en el Coliseo Petranaki para rescatar a Kenobi, su Padawan Skywalker y la senadora de Naboo Padmé Amidala. Aunque brevemente rodeados por droides, Tiin y los sobrevivientes fueron rescatados por el oportuno arribo del Gran Maestro Yoda y el recientemente creado Gran Ejército de la República. Junto a los Maestros Luminara Unduli, Roth-Del Masona, y Shaak Ti en una cañonera de la República, Tiin y los otros Jedi volaron hacia las llanuras para atacar a los droides. Tiin se retiró del asalto terrestre y se dirigió al espacio en la Espiral Cerrada, para ayudar a la Maestra Gallia en la batalla sobre Geonosis. Aunque fue por error reportado muerto, el Maestro Tiin en realidad sobrevivió y se reportó de vuelta en Coruscant inmediatamente.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Guerras Clon Años de guerra Con las Guerras Clon en marcha, Tiin tomó el manto de General Jedi debido a su estatus en el Alto Consejo. Durante una batalla temprana, el Maestro Tiin fue forzado a una eyección a baja altura de la Espiral Cerrada; él soportó varias heridas amenazantes en sectores no orgánicos, incluyendo la ruptura de uno de sus cuernos craneanos. Tiin fue uno de los mayores partidarios de las constantes actualizaciones del Jedi Skywalker a la flota de cazas estelares de la Orden, alentando al Consejo a implementar los ajustes del muchacho en todo el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares. Siendo uno de los primeros en obtener un [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis]], fue su aliento a Skywalker lo que vio la producción de las naves. 250px|thumb|left|Tiin luchando junto a Windu. Cuando la guerra se trasladó a su mundo natal, Tiin acompañó al Maestro Windu a derrotar al Ejército Droide Separatista que había tomado el control allí. Mientras que Tiin prefería un enfoque duro para derrotar al prototipo del ultra droide de combate B3 al contrario que los ataques calculados de Windu, los dos fueron capaces de cooperar y derrotar a los ejércitos de la CSI en el planeta.Heavy Metal Jedi Tras unirse al Concejal Plo Koon y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano durante la Batalla de Gwori, Tiin luego realizó una misión al mundo helado de Diado.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of DoomIt Takes a Thief Tiin una vez más realizó con Windu una misión encubierta; junto a los Maestros Kit Fisto y Agen Kolar, el equipo se infiltró a la base de Nova Carmesí conocida como la Plataforma. Debido que la banda estaba involucrada en una reciente recompensa por asesinatos Jedi y la emisión de recompensas en Jedi adicionales, el Consejo envió al equipo a llegar hasta el fondo de la crisis. Simulando ser un contrabandista, Tiin abordó la Plataforma y se unió a Windu en la cantina mientras sus camaradas causaban problemas en el nivel de detención. Como él había asumido, los estibadores descargaron su carga en las instalaciones de almacenamiento de la Plataforma sin avisarle; Tiin había anticipado esto y había cargado las cajas con detonita, activándolas para explotar y causar mayor distracción a bordo de la estación espacial mientras los hangares eran destruidos. Luego de juntarse con sus camaradas en la cubierta de comando de la estación, los cuatro Maestros confrontaron al líder de Nova Carmesí, Mika. Como ella rechazó entregarse, los Maestros se dedicaron a hallar a los cazarrecompensas mientras protegían a la mujer farghul. Mientras Windu y Fisto fueron tras Mika, Tiin y Kolar tomaron el salón de control y descubrieron a los cazarrecompensas ofreciendo las recompensas por los Jedi. Luego de rastrear a quien habían realizado las recompensas, Kh'aris Fenn, hasta Ryloth, los Jedi encontraron al twi'lek muerto a manos de Quinlan Vos. Disgustado con la escena, Tiin lamentó su apoyo a Vos, ya que parecía incontrovertible que Vos había caído en el lado oscuro.Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force En las semanas siguientes el Maestro Tiin fue asignado a prevenir la transferencia de la flota de [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|cruceros pesados clase Acorazado]] de Rendili a la Confederación. Junto al Maestro Koon y al Jedi Skywalker, Tiin supervisó la flota de la República mientras Koon negociaba con el comandante de la flota Jace Dallin a bordo del Mersel Kebir. Cuando el teniente Mellor Yago del Gobierno Provisional Independiente de Rendili arrestó a Koon y Dallin como traidores, las órdenes del Maestro Tiin fueron claras: destruir la flota de Rendili si se rehusaban a unirse al Ejército de la República. Mientras Skywalker ofrecía una alternativa, el debate sobre la estrategia a seguir fue interrumpido por la llegada del Maestro Kenobi y del pícaro Jedi Quinlan Vos. Encendiendo su sable láser, Tiin demandó que Vos fuese puesto en prisión antes de que él se dirigiese a su caza estelar. Con la armada separatista ingresando al combate, Tiin se ocupó de la flota enemiga mientras sus compañeros Jedi dirigían un rescate no ortodoxo en la cual salvaron la flota de Rendili y al Maestro Koon. Cuando los separatistas fueron repelidos, Tiin regresó a su nave insignia para tratar con Vos. Decidido a llevar a Vos a Coruscant, Tiin se sentó en el Consejo de Reconciliación mientras juzgaban a Vos por sus crímenes. Aunque Tiin le comentó su decisión al Maestro Oppo Rancisis, el Consejo votó a favor de Vos y él pudo permanecer en la Orden.Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili right|thumb|200px|Saesee Tiin pilotando su caza estelar durante la [[Batalla de Lola Sayu/Leyendas|Batalla de Lola Sayu]] Tiin se encontraba en el Templo junto a los Maestro Windu y Yoda cundo el Concejal Even Piell fue capturado por los separatistas y llevado al planeta Lola Sayu. Prisionero en la antigua fortaleza de la Ciudadela bajo la guardia del comandante Osi Sobeck, Piell y su compañero prisionero, el capitán de la República Wilhuff Tarkin, eran los únicos cuidadores de la ruta de coordenadas que dirigía directamente desde Coruscant hacia los mundos de los separatistas. Tras enviar al Concejal Obi-Wan Kenobi y al Jedi Skywalker a rescatar a Piell, Tiin eventualmente fue forzado a acompañar al equipo para rescatar a sus compañeros Jedi de las fuerzas droide de Sobeck. Bajo el liderazgo del Maestro Plo Koon, Tiin dirigió a los Maestros Adi Gallia y Kit Fisto en sus interceptores hacia la superficie del planeta como escoltas de la cañonera de Windu. Tras encontrarse en el suelo en el punto de encuentro, los supervivientes fueron llevados fuera del planeta y regresaron al Templo Jedi. Más adelante, Tiin participó en la Batalla de Umbara, proveyendo protección desde el aire y luchando junto con su compañero miembro del Consejo Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell y Anakin Skywalker en el sombrío mundo de Umbara, asegurando el planeta para la República. Cuando el Consejo se enteró de que el General Grievous, el Conde Dooku y Asajj Ventress estaban presentes en Boz Pity, una fuerza de asalto masiva fue enviada a destruirlos. Acompañando en la flota, Tiin comandó el Escuadrón Oro en la consiguiente batalla, aunque todas las figuras separatistas escaparon.Star Wars: Obsession Batalla de Coruscant left|thumb|200px|Saesee Tiin durante la [[Batalla de Coruscant (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Coruscant]] En los días finales de la guerra, Tiin estaba estacionado en Coruscant mientras el Canciller Palpatine anunciaba el traslado de la Flota Local de Coruscant hacia los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Mientras sus compañeros Maestros discutían las ramificaciones del traslado con el senador Bail Organa, Tiin se sentaba a reflexionar sobre los eventos.El Laberinto del Mal Días después, el cielo de Coruscant estalló en un campo de batalla cuando los separatistas pusieron en marcha un ataque sopresa sobre la capital. Tiin tomó su Eta-2 verde y dirigió un escuadrón de cazas estelares ARC-170 a la batalla orbital entre la Flota del Círculo Abierto de la República y la armada de la CSI, dirigida por el General Grievous. Cuando un [[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] chocó contra el Impávido durante una salida del hiperespacio, Tiin aterrizó en el Destructor Estelar moribundo y dirigió a un grupo de soldados clon jet hacia un crucero enemigo, el Próspero. Con un traje espacial especializado, Tiin saltó del hangar inferior trasero con sus soldados clones y aterrizó en el crucero de la Confederación que planeaban atacar. El Jedi cortó el suelo de la bahía de aterrizaje de la nave, permitiéndole a él y a sus fuerzas ingresar al interior de la nave, eliminar a su tripulación menor y tomar el control.Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon Tras la batalla, Tiin regresó al Templo para ayudar a coordinar el resto de la guerra. No pasó mucho antes de que el Maestro Kenobi reportase la muerte de Grievous en Utapau; junto con la reciente muerte de Dooku el Consejo consideró que el mandato de Palpatine debía terminar. Tiin se unió a los Maestros Mace Winduu, Kit Fisto, y Agen Kolar para viajar a la oficina del Canciller en un intento de que Palpatine renunciase a sus poderes de emergencia pacíficamente. Antes de que dejasen el Templo, el Jedi Skywalker se acercó a los Maestros y les informó que Palpatine era en realidad el esquivo Darth Sidious. Conociendo su deber, los Maestros se dirigieron a la oficina de Palpatine. Antes de que llegasen a la oficina del Canciller, Fisto brevemente le dijo a Tiin que se habría sentido mucho más calmo si los Maestros Kenobi, Koon y Yoda hubiesen ido con ellos. Tiin regañó a Fisto por esto, y dijo que ellos eran suficientes para la tarea y que serían capaces de someter a Palpatine. right|thumb|200px|Saesee Tiin muere a manos de [[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine]] Cuando los Maestros entraron a la oficina, Windu le informó a Palpatine que estaba bajo arresto. Momentos después de que los Maestros encendieran sus sables, el Lord Sith acusó a los Jedi de traición, encendió su propio sable láser y repentinamente saltó y apuñaló a Agen Kolar antes de que éste pudiese defenderse.. Mientras Kolar era derrotado, Tiin intentó atacar al Lord Sith desde atrás, pero Palpatine lo asesinó cortándolo en la cintura cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Los otros Maestros también morirían, anunciando el comienzo de la Gran Purga Jedi y el ascenso de los Sith al dominio galáctico.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) Legado El servicio del Maestro Tiin a la galaxia serían largamente borrado por el Imperio Galáctico como parte de la Gran Purga Jedi. Sin embargo, la memoria de Tiin no estaba del todo perdida. Inmediatamente después de su muerte, el Senador Organa recuperó la baliza transceptora Jedi del Espiral Afilada para rescatar a los Maestros Yoda y Kenobi durante las horas iniciales de la Purga. Además, Luke Skywalker, quien eventualmente reconstruiría la Orden, descubrió un holocrón con una grabación de la lectura más larga de Tiin en el Templo. En los años subsecuentes del reinado del Imperio, el Maestro demente Kazdan Paratus erigió una réplica del Templo en el planeta basurero de Raxus Prime. Dentro de la improvisada cámara del Consejo, Paratus construyó un muñeco con la apariencia del Maestro Tiin, y el aleena interactuaba con los personajes como si estuvieran vivos. La ilusión de Paratus fue destruida cuando el asesino Sith Starkiller sistemáticamente destruyó el Templo y el muñeco de Tiin.El Poder de la Fuerza (novela) Personalidad y rasgos Debido a sus habilidades telepáticas, Tiin fue inicialmente rechazado por sus compañeros, causando que él abandonase mucho de su contacto con los otros estudiantes en la Orden. Manteniendo su comportamiento solitario durante el resto de su entrenamiento, Tiin era alguien de pocas palabras y prefería dejar que otros hablasen, aunque él era capaz de forzar negociaciones durante una crisis. El Maestro Tiin afirmaba que su mayor fuerza y un instrumento valioso en el campo de batalla era el hecho de que era realista. Su maestro, Omo Bouri, perfeccionó sus intereses en una fuerte devoción a la Orden, algo considerado por muchos como una convicción obsesiva. Tiin despreciaba a los usuarios del lado oscuro y traidores de la Orden, llegando a puntos tan lejos como rechazar llamar a Quinlan Vos por su nombre durante las Guerras Clon luego de su aparente desviación. Al llamarlo simplemente "renegado", Tiin no pudo votar cuando Vos fue llevado al Consejo de Paz, ya que creían que era demasiado conflictivo. Poderes y habilidades left|thumb|220px|Sable láser de Saesee Tiin Habiendo sido entrenado como un Guardián Jedi, Saesee Tiin poseía una extraordinaria habilidad con su sable de luz, y tuvo varios a lo largo de su carrera. Habiendo usado un cristal violeta, luego uno de cobalto y luego una esmeralda en la empuñadura de su sable, el Maestro fue capaz de defenderse de muchos oponentes con sus duros ataques y contraataques. Además del combate, Tiin se sentía cómodo como piloto, sirviendo al Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Jedi como un piloto as. Mejorando gran parte de la flota de la Orden, se decía que Tiin solo podía ser rivalizado por Anakin Skywalker en sus habilidades naturales para pilotar. Aumentado por sus habilidades telepáticas naturales, Tiin era capaz no solo de leer mentes, sino también de astronavegar instintivamente su caza estelar a través del hiperespacio sin una computadora de navegación. Entre bastidores thumb|150px|Arte conceptual de Saesee Tiin En la [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|novelización de La Venganza de los Sith]], Tiin fue la primera víctima en el duelo en lugar de Agen Kolar. Palpatine, fingiendo estar en pánico por la amenaza de su arresto, le dijo a Tiin: "Maestro Tiin, ustedes es el telepático. Dígame en qué estoy pensado justo ahora." Saesee estaba intentado leer la mente de Palpatine cuando él lo tomó por sorpresa y lo decapitó. Figuras de acción Se produjeron nueve figuras de Saesee Tiin, todas de Hasbro. La primera fue lanzada en 2001, como parte de la colección Power of the Jedi, aunque con un sable azul en lugar de uno verde. Esta figura fue relanzada en 2004 exclusivamente para Toys R Us, en la colección "Saga", en un pack de la Batalla de Geonosis junto a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon y Fi-Ek Sirch, manteniendo el sable azul. La segunda figura fue lanzada en 2002, también en la colección "Saga". Esta figura fue luego relanzada en 2004, como parte de la colección The Original Trilogy Collection, en un pack del Consejo Jedi junto a Adi Gallia y Anakin Skywalker. La tercera figura fue lanzada en 2003 como parte de la colección de la serie animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon. En la misma colección y en 2005, exclusivamente para Wal-Mart, fue lanzada en 2005 la sexta figura , una versión animada de Saesee Tiin, tal como aparece en la serie, en un pack junto a Anakin Skywalker y un soldado clon. La séptima figura fue lanzada en 2005, dentro de la colección de La Venganza de los Sith. Esta figura fue relanzada en 2006 dentro de la colección The Saga Collection, en un pack del enfrentamiento entre Palpatine y Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin. A su vez, esta figura fue relanzada en 2007, como parte de la colección The 30th Anniversary Collection (en la serie "Saga Legends"). Interpretación Saesee Tiin fue interpretado por un número de actores: en La Amenaza Fantasma fue interpretado por Khan Bonfils, en El Ataque de los Clones fue interpretado por Jesse Jansen (hermano de Zachariah Jensen, el actor que interpretó a Kit Fisto en la misma película), y en La Venganza de los Sith fue interpretado por Kenji Oates. Además, su voz fue realizada por Joe Paulino en los videojuegos Star Wars: Obi-Wan y Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter y por Terrence Carson en la serie de televisión animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, quien también realizó la voz de Mace Windu en esa serie. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]|}} Apariciones Leyendas *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Sendero Desconocido'' * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Outward Bound'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómic) *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Fuentes right|thumb|130px|Saesee Tiin con su [[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz encendido]] *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * Notas y referencias thumb|200px|right|Saesee Tiin durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] Enlaces externos * * Véase también *R4-C9 Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Iktotchi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada de la República Categoría:Ases Jedi